These Bloody Thoughts
|image= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-10-Miss Howard and Dr Kreizler.jpg |imagecaption= "The team investigates another murder; the killer pens a harrowing letter."[https://thealienist.com/map/these-bloody-thoughts ‘The Alienist’ Crime Report] |episodeNumber= 4 |airDate= February 12, 2018 |writer= Gina Gionfriddo and Cary Fukunaga (teleplay by) Caleb Carr (based on the book by) |director= James Hawes |previousEpisode= Silver Smile |nextEpisode= Hildebrandt’s Starling }} [https://www.turner.com/pressroom/united-states/tnt/alienist/alienist-episode-synopses ‘The Alienist’ Episode Synopses on Turner Pressroom] is the fourth episode of ‘The Alienist.’ It premiered on Monday, February 12, 2018, at 9 p.m. ET/PT across TNT platforms. Synopsis Kreizler (Daniel Brühl) and Sara (Dakota Fanning) discuss the capacity to kill. Moore (Luke Evans) goes on a date. Byrnes (Ted Levine) and Captain Connor (David Wilmot) keep an eye on a potential suspect. Roosevelt (Brian Geraghty) finds himself under public scrutiny. Cast Starring * Daniel Brühl as Dr. Laszlo Kreizler * Luke Evans as John Schuyler Moore * Dakota Fanning as Sara Howard * Douglas Smith as Marcus Isaacson * Matthew Shear as Lucius Isaacson * Brian Geraghty as Theodore Roosevelt * Robert Wisdom as Cyrus Montrose * Q'orianka Kilcher as Mary Palmer * Matt Lintz as Stevie Taggert (credit only) Guest Starring * David Wilmot as Captain Connor * Sean Young as Mrs. Van Bergen * Daisy Bevan as Esther * Josef Altin as Silver Smile Gentleman * Jackson Gann as Joseph / Bernadette * Jefferson White as Lincoln Steffens * Nicolas Bro as Jacob Riis * Freddie Stewart as Nick Oldham * Ted Levine as Thomas Byrnes Co-Starring * Oliver Cater as Rosie * Eugenia Caruso as Mrs. Santorelli * Giovanni Scotti as Enzo Santorelli * Laurel Lefkow as Mrs. Isaacson * Kate Dickie as Scotch Ann * Max Fincham as Thomas * Amanda Hadingue as Mrs. Gorenko * Katherine Kingsley as Mrs. Williams * Ash Matthews as Charles Blythe * Roland Miskey as Ezra Mills * Tommy Rodger as Peter * Philip Rosch as Cahill * Klári Tolnai as Ruth * Fernanda Dorogi as Mother in Park * Francis McBurney as O'Rourke Bartender * Helena Albright as Young Park Girl #1 * Heather Clementson as Young Park Girl #2 * Peter Schueller as Crank Operator * Gábor Urmai as Dentis Patient * Béla Gados as Counter Clerk * Owen Good as Operator / Male * Harvey Weedon as Paresis Hall Boy #1 * Gergely Káli as Flirty Young Man * David Z. Miller as Handsome Young Man Quotes :Lincoln Steffens: "Is it true that the dead boy was dressed as a girl, Commissioner Rosevelt?!" :Dr. Kreizler (to John Moore): "What we are missing, John, is not how he kills, but why and most importantly, when will he kill again?" Gallery |-|Promotional Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-04-01-Dr-Laszlo-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-04-02-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-04-03-Laszlo Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-04-04-Silver Smile Gentleman.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-04-05-Sara-Howard.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes and Jesse Giddings. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Episode Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-01-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-02-Lucius Moore Marcus and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-03-Sara and Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-04-Isaacson Brothers.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-05-Lucius and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-06-Marcus and Lucius.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-07-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-08-John Moore and Mary Palmer.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-09-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-10-Miss Howard and Dr Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-11-Kreizler and Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-12-Laszlo Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-13-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-14-Sara and Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-15-Kreizler-Lucius-Marcus and Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-16-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-17-John-Moore-Laszlo-Kreizler-Pub.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-18-808 Broadway.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-19-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-20-Kreizler Sittingroom.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-21-Murder Letter.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-22-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-23-Team reading letter.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-24-John Moore variant.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-25-Mrs-Santorelli Enzo.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E04-26-Mrs-Santorelli.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes and Jesse Giddings. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x04-01-Dr-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-02-Dr-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-03-Mrs-Williams.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-04-Dr-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-05-Dr-Kreizler-Mrs-Williams.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-06-Dr-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-07-Dr-Kreizler-and-Male-Maid.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-08-Mrs-Williams.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-09-Dr-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-10-Mrs-Williams-Butterflies.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-11-Mrs-Williams-Dr-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-12-Dr-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-13-New-York-Street.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-14-Lincoln-Steffens.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-15-New-York-Street.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-16-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-17-Roosevelt-Police-Station.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-18-Lincoln-Steffens.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-19-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-20-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-21-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-22-Sara-Howard-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-23-John-Moore-Sketchbook.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-24-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-25-Sara-Howard-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-26-Isaacson-Brothers-Castle-Garden.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-27-Isaacson-Brothers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-28-Isaacson-Brothers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-29-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-30-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-31-Mary Palmer.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-32-Cyrus-Montrose.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-33-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-34-Cyrus-Montrose.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-35-Sara Howard Park.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-36-Dr-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-37-Dr-Kreizler-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-38-Dr-Kreizler-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-39-Woman.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-40-Kreizler and Children Playing.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-41-John-Moore-Street.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-42-Newyorkers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-43-John-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-44-Golden-Rules.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-45-Golden-Rules.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-46-John-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-47-Golden-Rules-Boys.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-48-Marcus-Issacson.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-49-John-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-50-Scotch-Ann.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-51-Marcus and Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-52-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-53-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-54-John and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-55-Marcus-clue.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-56-John and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-57-Moore-Marcus-Joseph.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-58-Moore-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-59-Moore-Bernadette-Joseph.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-60-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-61-Thomas-Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-62-Thomas-Byrnes-and-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-63-Mrs-Van-Bergen.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-64-Thomas-Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-65-Paresis-Hall.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-66-Paresis-Hall-Glove.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-67-Paresis-Hall-Boy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-68-Paresis-Hall-Boys.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-69-Charles.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-70-Dr-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-71-Dr-Kreizler and Charles.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-71-B-Charles.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-72-Charles Screaming.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-73-Kreizler Institute.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-74-Kreizler and Helen.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-75-Kreizler and Ezra.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-76-Kreizler House.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-77-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-78-John and Mary.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-79-Votes for Women.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-80-Suffragette.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-81-Moore and Mary.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-82-Edison.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-83-Cinematograph.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-84-Moore and Mary.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-85-Sara and Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-86-Sara and Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-87-Kreizler boot.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-88-Laszlo in Mary bedroom.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-89-Laszlo in Mary bedroom.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-90-Dried Flowers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-91-Kreizler with Mary nightgown.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-92-Moore and Mary.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-93-Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-94-Laszlo and John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-95-Dentist.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-96-Moore at Dentist.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-97-Marcus and Esther.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-98-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-99-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-100-Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-101-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-102-Moore and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-103-Enzo and Mrs-Santorelli.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-105-Mrs-Santorelli.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-104-Enzo and Mrs-Santorelli.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-106-Sara-Night-Street.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-107-Kreizler and Moore at Club.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-108-Kreizler Moore and Isaacson Brothers at Club.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-110-Kreizler Moore Sara and Isaacson Brothers at Club.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-111-Letter.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-112-Opening Letter.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-113-Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-114-The Team.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-115-Letter.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-116-Gelateria.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-117-Gentleman.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-118-Golden-Rules-Boys.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-119-Gentleman closeup.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-120-Gentleman SilverSmile.jpg Videos The Alienist These Bloody Thoughts - Season 1, Ep. 4 PROMO TNT The Alienist The Expectation Society Bestows on Women - Season 1, Ep. 4 SNEAK PEEK TNT The Alienist I Have Something to Show You - Season 1, Ep. 4 CLIP TNT The Alienist It's Remarkable, Isn't It? - Season 1, Ep. 4 CLIP TNT The Alienist These Bloody Thoughts - Season 1, Ep. 4 INSIDE THE EPISODE TNT Notes * The episode covers from Chapter Sixteen to Chapter Twenty of Part II of Caleb Carr's novel, with several changes and additions of few original scenes. * The letter sent to Mrs. Santorelli by the killer is based on the letter that serial killer Albert Fish sent to his victim's mother. Fish was a child rapist and cannibal active in New York and neighbouring states between 1890 and 1930. References Category:Episodes (The Alienist)